The Fox ninja
by agiswisnu91
Summary: Jiraya berpikir untuk membuat Naruto berkembang, sebuah ide nakal muncul dalam pikirannya... Lemon Alert
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, mainstream, and Sexual content.

Present..

Chapter 1

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, dua orang shinobi dari konoha yang beda generasi sedang duduk beristirahat.

"Ero-sennin, aku telah menguasai Oodama rasengan. Kau harus mengajariku jutsu yang lain. "Kata pemuda berambut blonde, yang memakai pakaian orange biru yang menyilaukan mata.

"Hmm, sabarlah tak baik bila kita melakukannya terlalu cepat gaki, Kita harus melakukannya perlahan namun pasti. " ucap Jiraya sang pertapa katak.

"Kau harus mengajariku Taijutsu keren seperti Uchiha style atau Hyuuga style mungkin, atau genjutsu keren. Mungkin juga ninjutsu seperti bola apinya Sasuke. Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat Ero-sennin!. " ucap Naruto dengan penuh tekad.

Jiraya menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengajari Naruto banyak jutsu hebat tapi ... Ia tak yakin Naruto bisa mempelajarinya dan hal itu malah membuat semangatnya hilang.

Ia berpikir, bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto bisa berubah atau paling tidak pemikirannya harus lebih dewasa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Ero-sennin! Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan wanita lagi, Ayolah ini waktunya untuk serius!. "

Sebuah bohlam 5 watt muncul di atas kepala Jiraya. Wanita! Itulah hal yang diperlukan Naruto, tapi pikiran bebal Naruto akan membuatnya sulit bahkan bila banyak berinteraksi dengan wanita, bisa dipastikan Seks adalah jalan terakhir. Jiraya telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keperjakaan si pirang itu.

"Naruto, malam ini kau ikut aku ke bordil di desa ini. " kata Jiraya dengan aura kebijaksanaan, matanya bersinar.

"Apa!? Aku tak akan ikut ke tempat menjijikkan itu!. " ekspresi jijik terpampang di wajah Naruto, ia melihat Jiraya seperti melihat kotoran ayam.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, maka kau akan ku ajari jutsu yang hebat!. " Jiraya berusaha meyakinkan Naruto yang keras kepala.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, jangan bohong!. " Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tergoda dengan tawaran Jiraya.

"Tentu aku tak akan berbohong gaki!. " senyum lebar mengembang diwajah Jiraya.

Rencana kotor nan busuk telah ia pikirkan untuk menghabisi keperjakaan Naruto dan membawanya ke dunia...

Seks!

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Rencana telah disusun, tinggal di eksekusi malam ini.

...

Cahaya bulan menyelimuti bumi, angin malam terus berhembus, akan tetapi sorak sorai masih terdengar di desa kusagakure.

Naruto dan Jiraya terlihat sedang berjalan santai di tengah keramaian. Wajah Naruto dipenuhi rasa malas dan enggan, sedangkan wajah Jiraya dihiasi rasa senang dan gembira.

"Kenapa kita harus kesana, Ero-sennin?, " uja penuh malas Naruto, wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Ini tak seburuk yang Kau kira Naruto, Aku yakin Kau akan menyukainya nanti. "

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat bordil yang populer, Jiraya menyeret masuk Naruto.

Seorang wanita yang bohay menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Badannya yang bak biola spanyol menarik perhatian sang petapa katak.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan, perkenalkan nama saya Kyouka. "

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Jiraya mendekati Kyouka dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. kyouka terlihat mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

'Perasaanku jadi tak enak begini, cih apa yang direncanakan si mesum yang tua ini. ' kata Naruto dalam hati saat melihat kelakuan Jiraya.

"Ok, aku akan mengaturnya Jiraya-san."

Setelah memgatakan hal itu Kyouka pergi.

"Naruto, pergilah ke kamar no 13 dan tunggu aku disana. " Jiraya berkata dengan senyuman iblis.

"Aku tak mau! Ero-sennin jangan coba-coba untuk menipuku. " Naruto menolak dengan keras, ia merasa Ero-sennin ini berusaha menjerumuskannya pada keburukan.

Setelah beberapa kali diyakinkan akhirnya Naruto mau ke kamar tersebut.

...

Dia -Naruto- duduk di sisi ranjang aambil menunggu Ero-sennin ke kamar ini. Dia mulai gelisah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara.

"Dasar tua bangka! Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang sedangkan aku harus menunggunya disini, keriput! Katak sungai! Kecebong any-... "

Krieet!

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan umpatan Naruto, ia mengalihkan pandamgannya pada sosok dibalik pintu tersebut. Sosok wanita dewasa dengan tubuh yang menggoda muncul dihadapan Naruto. Rambut hitam disanggul yang sangat indah dan pakaiannya yang minim membuat Naruto dapat melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki-chan, Aku Li Fei pelayan Anda malam ini, " ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Apa mak-... Mmmphh, " perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh ciuman Li Fei.

Bibir lembut membuat rasa yang berbeda dengan insiden ciumannya dengan sang sahabat, Sasuke. Lidah nakal Li Fei mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Pikiran Naruto yang masih blank membuat lidah tersebut dengan mudah menerobos kemudian mengabsen satu persatu gigi Naruto.

"Mmmph ... Ckck mmm ahh. "

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya membalas. Lidah Li Fei dan lidah Naruto saling melilit seperti ular yang hendak kawin.

Sebenarnya bibir Li Fei telah diolesi Aprosidiak yang kuat.

Bibir Li Fei menggigit bibir Naruto, matanya bersinar melihat si pirang dari dekat. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka mengakhiri ciumannya.

Air liur membuat jembatan penghubung antara bibir mereka, wajah Naruto dan Li Fei juga merah, suara nafas yang kasar juga terdengar jelas, begitulah keadaan mereka.

Li Fei dengan anggun melepas kimononya, memperlihatkan tubuh indah yang telah dicicipi puluhan lelaki. Dia mendekati Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga telentang. Tak ada perlawanan dari Naruto sendiri.

Ia menarik celana Naruto hingga melorot, lalu dia duduk di kasur sambil membungkuk. Ia menjilat penis Naruto yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Nggh... Mm ahh s-stop hentikan! Ahh ka-kau ahh hhent Ahh shhh. " Naruto yang mencoba bicara terus gagal karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Li Fei.

Bibir Li Fei yang diolesi lipstik merah terlihat sedang mencoba menelan utuh-utuh penis Naruto, dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menariknya lagi, sesekali ia akan mengocoknya. Penis Naruto juga sudah tegak seperti pilar. dia terus melakukan itu dengan sabar. Ia terus mengocok penis Naruto.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"A-aku ingin piphis, me ahh nyhingkiahhrlahh. "

Bukannya menyingkir Li Fei malah mengulum penis itu hingga ujung, wajahnya agak memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

Crooot! Croooot! Croot!

Sperma Naruto keluar dalam mulut Li Fei, banyaknya sperma tersebut membuat beberapa tetes sperma itu tumpah dari mulutnya.

Glup! Glup!

Ia menelan sperma itu dan menyusut tetesannya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Penis yang masih tegak seolah belum puas akan blowjob yang ia berikan.

Dia mengangkangi Naruto dan memegangi penisnya dengan perlahan ia menurunkan bokongnya, dan mengarahkan penis tersebut pada vaginanya.

"Anda siap, tuan?. "

Blesss!

"Ahhh mmmhh rasa perjaka memang terbaik. "

Ia menggoyangkan bokongnya naik turun secara perlahan. Naruto hanya bisa melenguh kenikmatan dan memperhatikan pelacur profesional itu melakukan tugasnya.

Vagina Li Fei memeras penis Naruto, seolah menyuruhnya cepat mengeluarkan sperma. Setiap goyangan Li Fei membuat Naruto mendesah membuat irama yang pas.

"Ahhh Ahh ahh ter-rus ahmmm ahh. "

"Yeah ahh mmh ahhh kimochi mmmh Kimochi. "

Mereka berdua mabuk karena nikmat, terutama Naruto yang baru kali ini merasakan sensasi bercinta.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Goyangan Li Fei makin cepat. Li Fei dengan anggung membungkuk dan mencium Naruto. Ciuman panas terjadi lagi, kali ini lebih hot karena Naruto membalas ciumannya.

Gerakan mereka semakin cepat seolah mendekati klimaks dan akhirnya Li Fei menghantamkan pantatnya dengan keras.

Plak!

"Ahhhhhh... " Naruto melenguh dengan keras

"Ikkkeeeehhh." Li Fei juga melenguh wajahnya yang cantik benar benar merah sekarang.

...

Di ruangan lain, Jiraya tengah berdiri dan menyodok-nyodok wanita didepannya, lebih tepatnya Kyouka pemilik rumah bordil ini.

Dia sudah punya suami, tapi godaan bercinta dengan salah satu sannin membuatnya berkhianat.

"Hmm Apakah lebih Enak penisku atau penis suamimu, Kyou-chan. "

"Shhh ahh tidak... Emmhh ahhh kau gha ah lebih baik Jiraya-kun. "

'Sepertinya Naruto juga telah kehilangan keperjakaannya, kurasa dengan begini rencanaku berhasil.'

 **To be continue**

 _Akhirnya saya kembali lagi,, dengan cerita baru ini... Yah mainstream mungkin.. Tapi gak apalah.._

 _Btw reviewnya ditunggu..._


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning. : Typo, Mainstream, and Sexual Content.

Present...

Chapter 2

Kicauan burung menandakan pagi yang telah tiba, sorotan matahari menyelimuti dunia. Orang-orang mulai pergi bekerja, entah mereka shinobi ataupun rakyat biasa.

Penduduk desa Kusagakure telah melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka, ada yang pergi ke ladang, ada yang pergi berdagang dan adapula yang pergi menjalankan misi mereka sebagai shinobi.

Sementara itu, MC kita Uzumaki Naruto masih tertidur lelap. Jiraya sang guru memutuskan untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei Naruto, bangunlah kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan meninggalkanmu." ujar Jiraya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh muridnya.

"Nghhh, " Naruto menggeliat, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Setelah itu ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Ero-sennin didepannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ohayo Naruto, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keperjakaanmu hm?."

Otak Naruto yang bebal ternyata butuh proses untuk mencerna kata-kata Jiraya.

Ting!

" Aaaaa! Aku ingat kemarin kau menipuku! Kau membuatku kehilangan kesucianku yang berharga yang seharusnya ku persembahkan untuk Sakura-chan. Jelaskan Ero-sennin kenapa kau melakukan hal sekeji itu pada murid berhargamu sendiri!." Teriak Naruto penuh dengan kemarahan, jengkel, dan lebay(?).

"Naruto tidak ada hal yang salah tentang seks. Hal itu malah membantumu lebih dewasa dari segi fisik dan akal. Bila kau mampu membahagiakan wanita maka wanuta itu akan lebih dekat dan sayang padamu. Yang paling penting, rasanya nikmat, iya kan? Heheeeh." ujar Jiraya sambil cengengesan.

Naruto juga merasakannya, itu adalah momen paling hebat yang pernah ia rasakan. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya enggan mengakui hal itu pada Jiraya.

"Terserah, kemarin kau menjanjikan tentang jutsu, apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku?." ujar Naruto seraya membuang mukanya.

"Begini Naruto, aku akan mengajarimu Jutsu nah serta seks. Semakim banyak Jutsu yang ku ajarkan maka semakin banyak pula pelajaran seks yang harus kau pelajari, bagaimana?." kata Jiraya yang ingin Naruto mewarisi jalan sesa-... Maksudnya jalan ninjanya.

"Apa! Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau!." bentak Naruto yang merasa itu ide yang tak masuk akal.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu jutsu yang kuajarkan hebat-hebat loh. Bukan hanya jutsu aku juga akan mengajarimu taijutsu style yang menyaingi milik Uchiha dan Hyuuga." goda Jiraya, ia tahu Naruto gila berlatih maka dari itu ia yakin Naruto pada akhirnya akan setuju dengan penawarannya.

"Huh, baiklah kalau begitu Ero-sennin. Aku akan menuruti permintaan tak masuk akal milikmu." Naruto menyerah, lagipula ia tak rugi diajari seks oleh Jiraya.

"Pada pagi sampai sore kita akan belajar jutsu dan pada sore sampai malam kita akan belajar seks, mengerti?."

"Oke, Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan Aku sudah lapar."

Mereka meninggalkan hotel yang telah Jiraya sewa semalam.

Day One

Padang rumput terhampar luas, menciptakan perasaan yang lega dan tenang.

Jiraya yang duduk diatas pohon mengawasi Naruto sambil menulis kelanjutan novel "Icha Icha Paradise" disana Naruto bersama para bunshinnya, mencoba membuat rasengan di kedua tangannya sambil berlarian kesana kemari.

Jiraya ingin Naruto bisa membuat dua rasengan di kedua tangannya, bila Naruto bisa melakukannya maka kontrolnya chakranya membaik.

"Heeyaaaa, [Tsuin Rasengan]."

"[Tsuin Rase-...]."

Boooft!

"[Tsui-...]"

Boooft!

"Arrrggghh, Ero-sennin ini terlalu susah," ujar Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Sabarlah, bayangkan kau memutar dua bola dikedua tanganmu." ucap Jiraya yang duduk santai di atas pohon.

...

Malam ini Naruto diajari cara mendominasi wanita diatas ranjang.

"Owwwhh Ahh mmhh terus, yeah."

Naruto menyodok Vagina wanita itu dengan kasar, sesekali ia juga memukul pantat wanita itu.

Wanita yang sedang nungging hanya bisa mendesah keenakan. Dia bukan pelacur, ia juga punya suami tapi pria muda ini lebih jago dalam memuaskannya.

Di kejauhan Jiraya melihat persetubuhan itu dengan teropong keramat. Tropong itu memiliki fitur yang sama dengan mata byakugan, dapat melihat menembus suatu objek.

"Bagus! Kau bisa membuat seorang istri kesepian tergila-gila padamu. Awal yang bagus Nak, Heheheh."

Day Two

Di sebuah sungai besar, puluhan 'Naruto' berjejer membentuk bendungan. Mereka merentangkan tangan mengeluarkan chakra angin untuk menahan gelombang air itu.

Mereka tak bisa bertahan lama, satu persatu bunshin menghilang hingga akhirnya semua menghilang aliran sungai itu melaju kembali.

"Barisan kedua bersiaplah!."

"Yoooo!."

...

Kali ini Naruto mempelajari berbagai posisi seks dan malam ini ia mempraktikannya dengan seorang gadis.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Ahh ahah kimochi... Inhi besar ahmm terlalu bes-aaahhrr.. Yeah."

"Ahh kau juga sangat ketat, Nona. Ahh aku akan keluar di dalam!."

Naruto mempraktikan berbagai posisi dari mulai flatiron (si gadis tengkurap dengan pinggul diganjal oleh bantal, Naruto akan melakukan penetrasi dari atasnya.) sampai posisi spoon (bercinta dengan posisi tubuh miring).

One Month Later

Dalam sebulan ini Naruto belajar banyak hal. Dalam urusan seks dia belajar cukup banyak hingga Naruto lupa menyebutkannya satu persatu. Dalam hal jutsu Naruto menguasai) [Tsuin Rasengan] , [Fuuton : Gikero Kekkai], dan [Shuriken Kagenai]

Tsuin Rasengan, jutsu ini variasi lain dari rasengan. Pengguna membuat jutsu dikedua tangannya.

Fuuton : Gikero Kekkai, jutsu yang terinspirasi dari jutsu kaiten milik klan Hyuuga. Pengguna membuat bola angin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Shuriken Kagenai, jutsu penggunaan Shuriken. Shuriken dilempar pengguna dengan skuat tenaga, elemen angin yang menyelimuti shuriken itu membuatnya berputar lebih cepat dan juga membuatnya lebih tajam.

Setelah sebulan lebih berada di Kusagakure Naruto dan jiraya memutuskan untuk berangkat ke desa berikutnya, Takigakure.

Desa air terjun tersembunyi. Disana banyak sekali air terjun yang indah. Disana juga ada Jinchuuriki ekor 7.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di perjalanan, tepatnya hutan Takigakure. Jaraknya menuju desa Taki tinggal 10 km.

"Ero-sennin, Aku ingin menguji kekuatanku. Bisakah Kita sparring saat tiba di desa nanti?." ujar Naruto yang sekarang berpenampilan berbeda dengan biasanya.

Rambut bagian depannya disisir ke belakang membuat rambutnya runcing ke belakang. Kulit tannya kini terlihat lebih bersih. Masa ototnya pun bertambah ia agak kekar dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah tak ada lagi warna orange dipakaiannya.

Naruto memakai baju hitam berlengan panjang yang ketat. jaket merah bertudung yang tak diresleting. Celana hitam yang sampai pada betisnya lalu kaos kaki putih polos. Ia juga memindahan ikat kepalanya ke tangan kanan.

"Akhirnya Kita sampai!."

Mereka berdiri di atas pohon sambil memandangi desa Taki dari kejauhan. Dari sana mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah pohon raksasa yang berada tepat di pusat desa.

...

'Kau tak apa Kit?.'

"Choumei, apa menurutmu semua yang dikatakan Shibuki benar? Aku akan mendapat banyak teman?. Aku ragu akan hal itu. Choumei katakan padaku kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganku." ujar Fuu dengan lirih. Ia tampak menahan air matanya.

'Hei ini tak seperti kau yang biasanya. Ayolah kit lupakan kejadian tadi. Kita akan punya teman yang banyak yakinlah itu.' ucap Choumei, sang biju ekor 7.

Tadi pagi Fuu dipermainkan oleh sekelompok genin, Fuu mengira mereka mau menjadi temannya. Tapi yang ada mereka malah megejeknya dengan berkata siapa yang mau menjadi teman seorang monster? Kau hanya dikasihani Pemimpin karena kau senjata kami Fuu. Sebuah perkataan yang berhasil menyayat hatinya. Karena itu Ia kabur dari desa untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Fuu menatap danau sambil termenung. Dia kesepian dan mencoba mencari teman yang mampu menemaninya.

Kadang ia ceria karena ada Choumei yang setia menemaninya tapi semakin lama semakin ia sadar bahwa dirinya berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Mereka punya orang tua, teman, pacar mungkin.

Yang ia tahu orang yang menyayanginya hanya ada 2 yaitu Shibuki dan Choumei.

"Hei Kakuzu, lihat dia sendirian. Sepertinya penangkapan biju kali ini akan mudah," sebuah suara muncul dari balik pepohonan. Fuu menajamkan pandangannya ia melihat dua orang Pria berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Salah seorang pria itu memakai cadar dan penutup kepala hingga memperlihatkan bagian matanya saja. Sedangkan Pria lainnya adalah seorang psikopat beragama sesat yang berambut putih klimis.

"Ka-kalian, Akatsuki! Senior Kakuzu, tak kusangka Anda bergabung dengan organisasi seperti ini!" Fuu yang melihat mereka terkaget-kaget, apalagi ketika melihat Kakuzu yang memakai jubah Akatsuki.

"Kakuzu dia memanggilmu Senior, seharusnya kau dipanggil Jiji atau Ji-chan Hahahahah." Hidan, si rambut putih klimis tertawa terbahak-bahak walaupun tak ada sesuatu yang lucu sebenarnya.

"Diamlah Hidan, lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik, " ucap Kakuzu menanggapi ejekan temannya. Dari nada suaranya, Kakuzu terlihat marah.

'Kit Masuk ke Mode Ekor 4 kita akan bertarung melawan mereka!.' ujar Choumei yang berada di dalam tubuh Fuu.

"Baiklah!"

Chakra merah perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Fuu sudah dalam mode ekor 4. Tekanan chakra yang kuat merebak di udara.

Hidan yang melihat itu dengan cepat berlari kearah sang Jinchuuriki. Tapi sepertinya langkah yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Hidan membelalak matanya melihat Fuu dalam mode ekor 4 menghembuskan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"[Hidden : Rinpungakure no jutsu]."

Serbuk cahaya keluar dari mulut Fuu, membuat cahaya yang sangat terang. Pandangan Hidan pun terganggu. Dia melindungi matanya dengan tangan. "Sial! Ck, Kakuzu! Lakukan sesuatu."

"[Mushikui]."

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Fuu yang dalam mode Jinchuuriki versi 2 melesat lalu menggigit tangan Hidan. Akan tetapi, tak ada jeritan kesakitan atau ekspresi sakit di wajah hidan, sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum.

"Kena kau! Ekor 7."

Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya dengan kuat membuat luka yang cukup dalam pada tubuh Fuu. Fuu dengan cepat terbang setelah menerima luka itu.

Puluhan sulur aneh mengejar Fuu, sang Jinchuuriki berusaha menghindar tapi kecepatan sulur yang tinggi membuatnya terpaksa harus terikat. Sulur itu mengikat tubuh Fuu dengan kuat, Fuu memberontak akan tetapi tak ada hasilnya, Ikatan sulur itu terlalu kuat.

"Aku telah menahannya cepat lakukan ritualmu bodoh!." ucap Kakuzu sambil menahan Fuu yang mengamuk dengan sulur andalannya.

"Diamlah Aku sedang melakukannya, brengsek!" ucap Hidan seraya menggambar sesuatu menggunakan darahnya di tanah.

Setelah selesai membuat simbol jashin, Hidan mengubah tubuhnya pada mode kutukan. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan sebuah besi panjang dari tangannya, lalu mengangkat besi itu dan mengarahkannya pada perutnya. Namun, sebelum Hidan menusukkan besi itu pada perutnya, sesuatu datang tiba-tiba.

"[Odama Rasengan]"

Sosok sannin berambut putih dengan bola biru besar muncul dihadapan Hidan. Ia menghantamkan Rasengan itu hingga Hidan terpental keluar dari simbol itu dan terkena ledakan dari Odama Rasengan.

"[Fuma Shuriken : Kagenai]"

Naruto yang berada dibalik pohon, melemparkan sebuah Fuma shuriken. Fuma Shuriken itu berputar sangat cepat dan dilindungi chakra angin besar melesat kearah sulur yang menahan Fuu. Lalu Fuma Shuriken itu memotongnya.

Kakuzu terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, seorang sannin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sebuah Fuma Shuriken yang dapat memotong sulurnya yang sangat kuat. Walaupun dia terkejut tapi Kakuzu langsung sadar dia harus melarikan diri. Seorang sannin bukan lawan yang mudah ditambah dengan jinchuuriki ekor 7 yang mengamuk. Kakuzu menggunakan sulurnya menarik tubuh Hidan lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

Fuu kembali ke wujud aslinya, ia berbalik dan melihat sosok sannin tersebut. Ia kembali ke wujud normalnya dan mendekati sosok itu. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku Tuan. Namaku Fuu, boleh Kutahu siapa namamu?"ujar Fuu sambil memperhatikan sosok kakek-kakek di depannya.

Sebelum pertanyaan itu dijawab sosok remaja berusia 14 tahunan muncul dihadapannya menggunakan shunshin no jutsu. Ia memiliki rambut pirang, jaket merah bertudung dengan baju dalamnya warna hitam, dan sebuah celana hitam panjang.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, ini guruku Jiraya, seorang sannin dari Konoha. Salam kenal Fuu, Jinchuuriki ekor 7." kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang indah, dan tentunya keren karena tampil keren merupakan tujuan dia menggunakan shunshin.

'Kit, Dia sama sepertimu karena Dia wadah dari Kurama, ' ucap Choumei menggunakan telepati.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Fuu gembira, ia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Bagaimana kabar Kurama, Choumei mengucapkan salam padanya? Dan Maukah kau menjadi temanku?. " Fuu menyodorkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Fuu lalu menariknya. kemudian Naruto sedikit membungkuk kemudian ia mencium tangan Fuu, "tentu aku mau menjadi temanmu, lebih dari temanpun mau... "

Fuu yang melihat kelakuan Naruto memerah, di dalam dirinya Choumei tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai jungkir balik melihat perkembangan situasi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Siapa itu Choumei dan Kurama?."

"Lebih penting dari itu, KENAPA KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU?! KALIAN KIRA AKU OBAT NYAMUK. "Sepertinya Jiraya memang terlupakan dari tadi, faktor utamanya adalah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan keren.

"Ehh-.. Mm C-choumei itu nama asli dari Nanabi sedangkan Kurama adalah nama asli dari Kyuubi." ujar Fuu yang sekarang terlihat gugup.

"Tunggu bukankah tadi kau bil-.. "

"Dia memang berteman dengan biju miliknya, Fuu dari Takigakure terkenal sebagai salah satu Jinchuuriki yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan biju miliknya dengan sempurna selain Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki Hachibi dan Yagura, Jinchuuriki Sanbi." ujar Jiraya menjelaskan kenapa Fuu akrab dengan biju, ia terlihat masih kesal.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Fuu melihat mereka berdua lalu berkata, "apa yang Kalian lakukan disini, apa kalian akan menuju Takigakure?. "

"Kami memang akan pergi ke Takigakure, bukankah kau juga harus kembali?. " ujar Jiraya yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Ehm tidak... Aku berniat untuk kabur dari sana dan berpetualang bersama Choumei. " Fuu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berpikir kembali ke desa adalah ide yang buruk.

"Ehh ... Kau tak boleh melakukannya, akatsuki mengincarmu. Juga, aku yakin orang yang menyayangimu di desa akan khawatir dengan itu." kata Naruto sambil menatap Fuu dalam-dalam, ia tak ingin gadis ini mati di tangan akatsuki.

"S-Shibuki... " Fuu mengingat Shibuki, ia tahu sekarang Shibuki pasti sedang cemas dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau harus kembali, aku tahu kenapa kau ingin pergi dari desa Takigakure. Tapi lari dari kenyataan tak akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik. Sebaliknya kau harus membuat orang-orang di desa mengakuimu!. " Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi ke Takigakure bersama Naruto-kun, Jiraya-san. " ujar Fuu sambil tersenyum.

To Be Continue

Chapter kali ini gak ada lemonnya, lagipula ini bukan fic yang fokus ke lemon tapi lebih fokus ke adventurenya. Pairing? Liat aja wkwkw. Lemonnya chap yang lalu kurang asem? Hmm adakah referensi fic yg lemonnya asem? Hmm

Segitu aja dulu.. Reviewnya ditunggu ya..


End file.
